There is love in every demon's heart
by Gale-chan
Summary: Etna and Flonne's finale after Laharl is gone. Oneshot based on the anime's last episode, why isn't there a Disgaea section at the anime category?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disgaea or any of its characters or rights related to any of them what so ever.

**Author's note:** To start with, yes I do realize this fic is based off from the anime instead of the videogame, yet there is no actual Disgaea Anime category. So, I hope I don't bother anyone leaving it here. Well, here is my first one-shot to actually be posted, so, read, enjoy and leave a review please. One last thing, this is a Disgaea EtnaxFlonne fast one-shot which takes place pretty much on the anime's last episode final part, showing how Flonne and Etna's relationship ended like, and it won't include Laharl's comeback, so yeah... You are all warned already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**There is love in every demon's heart**

Etna stretched out after a whole hour looking through the unlimited piles of paperwork that kept appearing on her desk, she sure hated doing all that work, but she had to as the new Demon Queen.

"Ooohhh! Mister Gordon and the rest sure look awesome!" she looked over at the owner of the voice, Flonne stood before her desk, holding a poster in her hands.

"I have tickets for tonight, would you like to go?" Etna invited the fallen angel as she saw her interest, she could bet the 'Earth Defenders: Adventures on the Demon Realm Live Show on Ice' would be a complete lost of time, but if it was for Flonne, she was up to resist and do her best to enjoy every minute.

"... I would be more than glad just keeping the poster." she refused, rolling up the piece of paper and approaching the desk, hitting Etna on the head with the paper roll playfully. "And you should get back to work, no more lazing around." Flonne reminded her, the demoness sticking her tongue out mischievously.

Flonne turned around, ready to leave the office and let her majesty keep her work, but Etna stood up faster, running past the fallen angel and blocking the door, so she wouldn't leave.

"Can't we just do this last one? I really miss going out with you, all that paperwork is impossible for me to finish anyway..." Etna pleaded, she was sure that either they went out or not, she wouldn't finish her work.

The fallen angel sighed in resignation; there was no way of convincing the Demon Queen out of her desires.

"Alrighty then, just this last one, ok?" Flonne made her promise with a serious-faked pout.

Etna nodded and opened the door of the office. "After you." she said, bowing slightly, inviting Flonne to go out first.

"Thank you your majesty!" Flonne said with a cheery tone and a glad smile, which immediately made one appear on Etna's face.

They both came out of the office and headed down the castle's hallways, prinnies running about here and there, bowing every time they met with Etna on their ways.

"So, how has class been Flonne?" she asked affably, arms behind her neck as usual while they walked.

"They are pretty good." she assured with a nod. "We actually have a test coming up, about your majesty's adventures on the Demon Realm." she added with a smile.

"I hope your students don't fail on being accurate in my adventures, or heads will roll..." Etna said with that machiavelic grin of hers.

"They are very prepared, I can assure it... Or that's what I hope..." the teacher said sweat dropping slightly, and after a moment she sighed slightly. "Besides... They were our adventures..." she added in a rather sad whisper.

Etna looked at Flonne, her expression saddening a bit as well. She put her arms down, one of her hands reaching for Flonne's, holding it comfortingly. The fallen angel looked at the Demon Queen smiling slightly at her.

"Everything is ok now, ok?" Etna assured her softly, Flonne nodding slightly as an answer.

They sat down under the shadow of one of the giant trees planted around the castle's gardens. After a moment sitting there, Flonne leaned down to her side, resting her head on Etna's lap, whom caressed her blonde hair tenderly.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Etna asked her softly. Flonne denied, without taking her head away from its resting spot.

"Although I miss him, I believe he's in a better place now..." she answered, turning her head upward, so she could see Etna's face from her position.

Etna smiled down at Flonne, tucking one of her blonde bangs behind her ear, so she could see her face better.

"Would you have missed me if it had been me in his place?" Etna asked her slightly and Flonne nodded without hesitating.

"Of course I would have missed you." Flonne assured with a tender smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, I wouldn't have been able to live without you either way." Etna added returning the smile.

They stayed there for a while, smiling at each other tenderly. After a while, Etna leaned down and kissed Flonne's forehead tenderly, making the fallen angel giggle softly.

"You know? I never got the chance to thank you." Etna said as she rised again.

"Why is that?" Flonne asked softly.

"Because of all we have gone through and all you have taught me... And everybody else for that matter... Reminding us that there's still love on these demon hearts of ours." she answered with a smile. "So, as the Queen of the Demon Realm, I thank you for us all and as Etna the black thorned Rose, I ask you to be this demon's love." she added in a tender tone.

Flonne stood up, regaining her sitting position next to Etna, nodding softly but without doubts in her mind.

"It would be my honor to serve her majesty so closely and my pleasure to stay by your side Etna." she accepted in a glad tone, holding Etna's hands tenderly, making a glad smile appear on the demoness' face.

"Thank you again Flonne..." Etna said softly once again.

The fallen angel leaned forward slightly, her lips meeting Etna's in a tender kiss.

"No problem your majesty." Flonne answered with a wide smile after she backed up.

-The End-


End file.
